


forever sounds perfect

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [29]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: Jinyoung can't help the embarrassed smile that crosses his face. "You can't just say things like that.""I'm going to say it forever and you can't stop me."
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95





	forever sounds perfect

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time, hasn't it? i should say sorry, but i'm not
> 
> my mom's asking why fanfic doesn't earn me money like i dont know okay mom i'm sorry for being so useless

“Hyung, where are we going? It’s almost dark.” Jinyoung stifles a giggle as Jaebeom puts his finger to his lips. He falls silent and lets his boyfriend drag him off, out of the house. 

His mother is occupied in the kitchen—she thinks Jaebeom is showing him the bathroom so he can shower. He feels bad already for not helping her even with all his experience, but she wouldn’t let him. It’s been at least three hours since they arrived. He should remember to call the twins and check up on them. He knows they’re twenty years old now and he doesn’t need to turn his baby monitor on. But he forgets sometimes. He should stop worrying about them, and start worrying about where they’re going. 

Since the day Jinyoung met him, he’s known that there is something so utterly beautiful about Jaebeom. It’s not just his appearance, heaven above, that’s stunning, too. But it’s not that—it’s something else, something much sweeter than his sharp edges, something soft and gentle and fiercely protective at the same time. It’s something that makes him want to curl up into a ball in Jaebeom’s arms, and makes him want to gather Jaebeom into his own. 

He gets it from his mother. That’s so apparent.

He’s never had someone _this_ excited to see him, so genuinely happy. He knows that she’s been waiting for quite a while to meet him, from what Youngjae says. She must be lonely out here, with both her children in the city. This isn’t just Jaebeom’s mother. This is Yugyeom’s grandmother, too, and things make so much more sense. 

He hasn’t spoken much about his family and she hasn’t pressed him for more information. Jaebeom might have told her, he doesn’t know. She’s not dancing around it, either; there hasn’t been a moment where he’s felt awkward at all, save for the first greeting. He’s already absolutely smitten—he’s going to keep Jaebeom, just for his mother. 

His boyfriend pulls him along a path through the trees, until they get to a bridge. Not one of those concrete bridges for motor vehicles, but a risky-looking wooden one, stretching over the creek. It must come from a lake somewhere. Despite his hesitation to climb onto it, Jaebeom tugs him forward with practiced ease. He must come here often. 

He’s so focused on not cracking the wood when Jaebeom gently cups his chin and turns it outward, downstream. The trees end at some point and the horizon is clear—wherever this stream leads to, it’s not a residential area. The sun fits snugly into the gap there; two more minutes and it would start going under. The sky is streaked with pinks and reds and orange; the water flowing beneath them reflect what it sees above. 

Jinyoung fully expects Jaebeom to wax poetic, but it’s him who speaks first. He’s so taken aback by this image of a sunset; not just the image, but this overall feeling of peace, of safety and contentment. It’s odd, because he has never been here. Heck, when was the last time he saw a proper sunset? It must have been before he moved back to Seoul, and it was probably never because he wanted to enjoy it—more like he wanted to escape from the hell he thought his life to be. 

But he knows he’s stood here before. Somewhere. Sometime. He feels it in his bones. With this warmth pressing into him, this weight over his shoulders, this humming of a tune he has yet to discover; he can’t have done this before. But he has, so he speaks.

“I’ve been here, haven’t I?” His voice is no louder than the crickets chirping or the water bubbling, but it doesn’t need to be. Jaebeom could hear him loud and clear if he wasn’t even speaking at all. “I know that sounds crazy, but it feels…”

“Like we’ve stood here in a past life?”

His breath hitches at that, because yes, that’s exactly what he’s feeling. Does he have the courage to say that out loud? Of course not. 

He should have known better. It’s Jaebeom with him. The man that feels so deeply, so obsessively that it scares his own self. The man who spends night after night scribbling lyrics and strumming his guitar for songs about the people he loves, about the places he loves. The man he’s caught staring at his best friend, his sister, his nephew, even the twins with a firm, brotherly, even fatherly gaze that it makes his chest ache. 

He can hear their heartbeats. This man is as afraid as he is. 

“Yes,” Jinyoung breathes. “Exactly.”

Jaebeom slides his arms around him, sighing against his neck. “What do you think they were like? Our past selves?”

It warms him from the inside out, to think that they are destiny, fated to find each other in every life. A nasty little voice in his brain says _not if you break up_ , but Jinyoung ignores it. He’s not letting that demon ruin this for him. He rubs his thumb over Jaebeom’s hands. “I daresay I would have been a prince. Or a king.”

He hears Jaebeom’s rumbling laughter. “A king?”

“Of course.” He sticks his chin up. “Have you not seen me?” But then he breaks character, chuckling as well. He would be a terrible prince, and a worse king. He doesn’t know how to be regal. “And you would be…?”

Jaebeom presses his lips to his shoulder, knocking their heads together. “What am I but a poor farm boy compared to you?” 

Jinyoung can’t help the embarrassed smile that crosses his face. There’s that poetry he was talking about. He should be used to this by now, but Jaebeom always manages to catch him off guard. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Why not?” The arms around him disappears and he panics for a second until Jaebeom stands next to him, one hand on the railing and the other holding Jinyoung’s. “I’m allowed to.”

“Says who?”

“Says me.” He sneaks in a kiss to his cheek. “I’m going to say it forever and you can’t stop me.”

There goes Jinyoung’s heart again, bumping against his rib cage. _Forever_. Forever sounds wonderful to him—and he’s already off in his daydreams of the future, when they live together, when they’ve stabilized their careers, when they have another tiny pair of feet running around…He’s never allowed himself to think such things since he was twenty. Never allowed himself to have something of his own, a little piece of sunlight to put inside his pocket and carry around with him. He’s dropped and lost that darkness somewhere, but he never had anything before now to replace it. 

Yeah. Forever. 

Forever sounds perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> phew that was so sappy i have diabetes now lemme go take my medicine 
> 
> also readers, if you're planning on staying with me, don't forget this chapter, that's all i'm sayin


End file.
